Mudro (Fractures Alternate Universe)
'''Mudro' was a male Glatorian who became a member of the Cult of Darkness in the Fractures universe. History Early History Like all other Glatorian, Mudro came into being on Spherus Magna, where he spent his early life in the army of the Element Lord of Water. Mudro would later participate in the Core War following the discovery of Energized Protodermis in the Planet's Core. However, the Energized Protodermis substance was highly unstable and led to The Shattering occurring as a result of increased mining activity. Mudro took shelter during this Cataclysm and ended up being kept on Bara Magna - unlike a number of unfortunate other warriors who were trapped on Bota Magna. Post Shattering Following the Shattering, Mudro returned to Tajun to find it in turmoil. The warrior did what he could to help his village to rebuild itself. However, it soon became apparent - to both the Agori and Glatorian - that the War between the different Tribes was over. Seeing no reason to remain opposing each other, Glatorian Certavus organized the Glatorian-Agori Social System. This meant that the four remaining armies would form separate Tribes and form alliances in order to survive the dangers of the Desert. It also meant that they would settle Colonial and Resource Disputes through Arena Matches. Mudro joined the newly formed Water Tribe at this point and trained to become a Glatorian. However, he grew bored of this profession and became interested in inventing - particularly in developing weapons. Bara Magna Invasion In the Fractures universe, Makuta Teridax never existed but the rest of the Brotherhood did. As the Great Cataclysm never occurred, this meant that Mata Nui returned to Spherus Magna. However, the Brotherhood chose this moment to invade the new world and captured the inhabitants. Mudro was among the Glatorian who were captured and was mutated by a Shadow Leech. He was then accepted as a servant of the Brotherhood and integrated into the Cult of Darkness and the group's leader. Metru-Nui Despite the Brotherhood spilling out onto Spherus Magna and invading the Agori villages, Mudro and Juulant were paired together and migrated to the Matoran Universe with a number of refugees. Once inside the Matoran Universe they joined the other members of the Cult of Darkness on the Southern Island Chains and participated in the Final Push, where Mudro took part in a battle with a number of Toa. The Glatorian survived the Final Push and regrouped with the other servants to launch an attack on Metru-Nui in an attempt to cripple the city. At some point on his way to Metru-Nui, Mudro separated from the group to travel to Xia, where he obtained a Chain Gun. Coliseum Plot Upon arriving in Metru-Nui, Mudro and his team were tasked with attacking the Coliseum and stealing the Kanohi Ignika. However, they were not told that the Mask would curse anybody who touched it and was not a destined bearer. As there were only four Toa in Metru-Nui at the time - two of which were rookies - the Brotherhood servants decided to draw the two most experienced Toa - Lhikan and Kualus - out of the building, have them killed, then attack the Coliseum. The group hired "Terminator" to lure the Toa out of the building whilst Mudro and the others attacked the Coliseum after sabotaging the Core Processor. The five Brotherhood Servants entered the building through service tunnel and murdered any Matoran they met before being able to find the War Vault, where they believed the Ignika was being held. After Juulant killed an Onu-Matoran, the group managed to open the Vault in the 'Kanohi' section and began looking for the Ignika. However, they were met by Toa Orkahm and Toa Vhisola. The five revolutionists managed to overpower Vhisola whilst Orkahm tried to escape. When the Toa of Water had admitted defeat her mask and tools were taken from her and Bukach was put in charge of guarding her. Shortly after this, the team began searching for the Ignika. Immediately, Mudro slipped into the shadows and decided to let the members of his group locate the Ignika for him. He witnessed Juulant ambushing Turaga Kapura and stalked them until Juulant eventually managed to find the Mask's hiding place herself, forcing Kapura to touch it. Despite being cursed, Kapura refused to hand over the Ignika, claiming that too many Toa had died to protect it. However, Mudro chose that moment to reveal his presence and ordered Kapura to surrender the Ignika. When he did not Mudro proceeded to murder the Turaga with his Chain Gun. Shortly after this, Mudro picked up the Ignika and was approached by Cobarox - the deputy leader of the Cult of Darkness. The Vortixx informed him that another member - Bukach - had disappeared. Panicking, the Glatorian used a com-link to confirm that Ignis - who had been stationed outside of the Vault - was not answering either. The remaining three members of the Cult of Darkness then noticed the presence of Bukach as he had returned to consciousness. However, Toa Tollubo chose that moment to charge at the Steltian Laborer and pushed him through a window, causing the wind to prevent anybody from being able to aim their weapons at each other. After Tollubo regrouped with Jollun and a laser was fired at Mudro's shoulder, Cobarox and Juulant formed a protective layer around their leader. However, Jollun managed to use his Huna Nuva to conceal Tollubo from sight whilst he tried to return Toa Vhisola to consciousness. Tollubo intended to kill Mudro whilst invisible but burnt his hand when he touched the Glatorian. After Cobarox managed to pin the Toa to the ground, Turaga Matoro appeared and stopped the fighting only for Mudro to fire his chain gun at him. The Turaga fell to the ground, leaving the group speachless. However, Mudro was not satisfied due to the lack of blood. Cautiously, he instructed Cobarox to check if the Turaga was dead. When the Vortixx confirmed that he was not breathing the Glatorian became confused. He then ordered Toa Tollubo to explain how the Turaga had managed to avoid the bullets. However, as Cobarox began to pressure Mudro to withdraw the group, Mudro decided to leave the Toa behind. However, the Tryna-wearer swiftly sliced Mudro across the back with his sword. Abilities and Traits Being a Glatorian, Mudro did not have access to Elemental Powers or the ability to use Kanohi. However, he did have a great deal of strength and agility. In addition, he was an excellent tactician and was an exceptional leader. Furthermore, he was known for his interest in mechanics and technology. However, upon touching the Ignika, Mudro was cursed. The effects of the Mask caused any living organism that he touched - or that touched him - to burst into flames. Weapons *Prior to his mutation, Mudro wielded a Staff and a Thornax Launcher. *Upon his mutation these weapons were confiscated and he was given a Sword and Shield. However, Mudro lost these weapons while fighting in the Final Push. *More recently, the Glatorian visited the remains of Xia and acquired a Chain Gun, which had been designed especially for his mission and for his use. Quotes Appearances *''Whispers in the Dark'' - First Appearance Trivia *Mudro is Matoro1's favourite 2011 MOC, making him his all-time second favourite MOC with Makuta Karabak being his favourite. *Mudro's name is coined from the Scottish name 'Murdo', which was selected as a name as it sounded threatening. *Mudro's build was inspired by Certavus and his helmet was inspired by Barionk's use of the same helmet. *The Kanohi and Krana that Mudro wears are prizes that he has won from battles against Toa and Bohrok in the Final Push. *Mudro killing Kapura and being the final member of the Cult of Darkness to be named in Whispers in the Dark were both planned months in advance while he was being built. *Despite only briefly holding the Ignika, Mudro was permanently cursed whereas most other beings who held the mask in this short period of time would only have been cursed temporarily. *As revealed in Whispers in the Dark Mudro's chain gun conceals the package, a vial of self-replicating Hordika Venom. The container for this package is disguised as the chain gun's secondary visor - the translucent green and red cylinder. See Also *Brickshelf Gallery Category:Glatorian Category:Brotherhood of Makuta